The present disclosure relates to a power supply system and an image forming apparatus having the power supply system, and more particularly, to a technology of controlling an oscillation operation of a switching power supply of a power supply system in accordance with a pulse signal.
In the related art, for example, discloses a technology of controlling an oscillation operation of a switching power supply of a power supply system in accordance with a pulse signal. According to the related art, a switch controller configured to control the oscillation of the switching power supply in accordance with a control pulse signal supplied from a mode control block (power supply key control IC) is provided, and an output of the switching power supply is stopped by the control pulse signal.
When a disturbance noise occurs during an operation of the power supply system, for example, the switch controller (power supply control IC) may mistake the disturbance noise for a control pulse signal for switching the oscillation operation, so that the switch controller may stop the oscillation of the switching power supply.